Because You're Here
by Jessie611
Summary: JackChloe fic.


The first time she almost left him was the day she found out he was addicted to heroin. She was angry that he didn't value her; he'd accused her of making mistakes when in fact he was the one who was on the edge that day. Then she'd found his stash and reported him. It was only when he'd come back from Mexico she decided that in his own way he kept everything in order, made everything right with the world. She came to the conclusion that like all gifted people (herself included) he was entitled to have the occasional prima-donna moment.

The second time she almost left him was the day he'd almost sacrificed her friend Andrew to save his girlfriend and the Secretary of Defence. He'd redeemed himself at the last minute but not before Andrew had been beaten to within an inch of his life. She swore she'd never forgive him, but she had done.

The third time she almost left him was when he'd been busy with Audrey in medical and Miles had erased the recording she'd been working on. It wasn't so much the fact that Jack had left her alone with the recording while he was doing whatever he was doing with Audrey. It was the fact that he'd blamed her, shouting at her and telling her the recording was her responsibility. It wasn't as though she'd known that Miles was working for Logan and she'd let him erase it on purpose. But when he'd called her and asked her to help him go after Logan she'd forgiven him again. The fact that it was her he called somehow made a difference.

The fourth time she almost left him was just after he'd returned from China. He wasn't the same anymore and their relationship had changed completely. He didn't trust anyone, not even her and the trust had been the thing that held them together. Then, while he was trying to save his own ass and out of sheer desperation he had called her for help; she'd helped him and things were back on track, the team were together.

The time that she did leave him was right after he'd given up on life and given up on her. It was as though he'd given up on everything. She'd shouted at him, told him he was a selfish jerk and if he wanted to believe that no-one cared for him then there was nothing she could do to change his mind. She'd walked out of CTU, vowing never to return, telling him that if she couldn't rely on him still being there then she wasn't prepared to be either. She didn't want to do this alone, they were a team and she couldn't sit back and watch him destroy himself. He needed her and she needed him but he was obviously too stupid to see that, or if he did see that he obviously didn't think it mattered. She spent the next two months trying to get over her broken heart; she'd left LA and moved to New York, she didn't even know if he was still alive.

Then she'd been walking home from work one day and had been standing outside her apartment rummaging in her purse for the key when she was grabbed from behind.

"Don't. Move" his voice against her ear made the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention.

She felt the tears fall down her cheeks as they stood like that for a few moments. She relaxed back into his body as he steadied her with one arm draped across her stomach, the other on the side of her head, gently stroking her hair.

She eventually turned in his arms and faced him, looking at the face that had haunted both her sleeping and waking thoughts.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Yeah, me too" she responded.

He smiled softly "Chloe, you have nothing to be sorry for"

"I pushed you" she said simply.

"I pushed you away" he answered.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt you."

"You did hurt me"

"I know. I'm sorry."

His hands reached into her hair and pulled her head up slightly. He stood gazing into her eyes then blinked as a tear formed in his own eye.

"Why do you put up with me?" he asked gently.

"Because I love you" she said simply.

"That's what I thought. I'm glad."

He kissed her then, his lips firm but gentle. When he drew back she was scowling at him.

"You took your time" she said softly.

He leaned into her, pulling her hips in close to his. "I was trying to fight it."

"Why?"

"I didn't think I deserved it."

"And now you do?"

He smiled at her caustic tone; he'd known there would be a part of her that was still angry with him.

"Probably not but I can't live without it."

"Hmmph"

"I love you"

"I know"

"How?" he asked, a hint of surprise in his expression.

She rolled her eyes, "Because you're here" she said simply.


End file.
